


Thinking Back

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan is a vampire, Flashbacks, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, One Shot, PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!, Pastel Connor, Punk Evan, This Is STUPID, Vampires, i don’t know how to tag, im sorry, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan and Connor have officially been dating for two whole years. Yeah, some things have changed, but deep down they’re the same young idiots who kissed on a hill.Oh yeah, Evan’s a vampire now...fuck.





	Thinking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a vampire fic because I’m a procrastinator!
> 
> That just reminds me of BMC with the whole be more chill song. I’m tired, please excuse me.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

**Thinking Back**

Connor was sitting at their spot. Evan had said he would meet Connor there, so where was his beloved Evan? Connor went to setting up their camp while he waited. Connor assembled the tent, unloaded everything inside, and threw down their picnic blanket so they could star gaze later.

Connor heard so rustling in the trees but brushed it off as a squirrel. Connor screamed when he felt a force latch onto him and roll him into the blanket. Connor closed his eyes but started laughing when he felt kisses being placed everywhere.

”Evan” Connor squealed.

”Hey” Evan beamed, continuing to pepper Connor’s face with kisses. “Sorry I’m late, Jeremy wouldn’t leave me alone.”

”Its okay” Connor hummed. “Happy two years.”

”Happy two years Connie” Evan breathed, finally planting a firm kiss on Connor’s lips.

”Did you bring snacks” Connor asked.

”What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t.” Evan chuckled, pulling Connor up.

”Not Evan” Connor shrugged.

”Let’s see” Evan mumbled. “Sprite for you, blood infused Mountain Dew for me. Granola bars, vamp-vita bars, yep...we’ve got the works.”

”Cool” Connor nodded. “Can we just sit for a moment? It’s really nice out today, and we haven’t just sat down and talked for ages.”

”We can do whatever you want Connie” Evan purred.

The two laid down on the blanket and held each other. Connor liked the moments where Evan dropped his tough guy act and was just the cuddly Evan he grew up with.

”Something on your mind Con” Evan mumbled, scooting closer.

”Just thinking about the day this all started” Connor smiled.

***Cue the flashback harp strumming***

It was two years prior. Evan and Connor grew up together. They were best friends, yeah they argued, but that was expected. One day Evan had suggested that they snuck off to the orchard for the afternoon.

”Isn’t that illegal” Connor muttered.

”Only if we get caught” Evan smirked. “C’mon Connor! We’re sophomores now, learn to live a little!”

”You aren’t a good influence” Connor muttered.

So it was decided. The two ran off to the orchard after school the next day. Connor was surprisingly good at jumping fences and Evan was the one who did that regularly.

”Where to” Connor asked.

”You’re the one who used to go here” Evan shrugged. “I just suggested going.”

”The top of that hill has a great view” Connor recalled, pointing towards the trail.

Evan nodded and the pair started up the hill. This is when Evan realized that smoking regularly was probably not the best thing for him, but he wasn’t going to stop.

”Can you handle a thorn bush” Connor questioned.

”I’m Evan Hansen, future school shooter” Evan drawled. “I can handle anything.”

”Was that a Cars reference” Connor snorted.

”Only you know I love Pixar” Evan smiled, ducking through the bush.

The two finished the walk up he hill and sat down in a small clearing. Connor was the only one who knew lots about him. But Connor didn’t know about Evan’s annoying crush on the taller boy. It was ruining everything. Evan couldn’t look at Connor the same.

All Evan saw was Connor’s stunning blue eyes, mocha brown hair with magenta dyed tips, his absolutely adorable smile and kind expressions. Connor fit the pastel persona perfectly.

”You okay Ev” Connor asked.

”Yeah” Evan nodded. “Lets go down to the river.”

The two walked down the steep cliff side and peeled off their shoes before wading in. Evan took full advantage of the situation and pushed Connor into the water.

”Evan you idiot” Connor cried, standing up again.

Connor shoved Evan down, but the shorter of the two tripped Connor as he fell and the two boys fell on top of each other.

”I hate you” Connor growled, hair covering his eyes.

Evan brushed Connor’s hair out of his face and laughed. Connor frowned, but Evan saw the amusement in his eyes. Neither made a move to get up.

”Evan” Connor mumbled.

”Yeah Con” Evan smirked.

Evan felt a pair of soft lips against his own. Evan froze like an idiot. He couldn’t hear anything with the water rushing past his ears and all he could feel was Connor. Connor pulled back and Evan saw a beautiful blush dust across Connor’s cheeks. Connor got off of Evan and kneeled in the rocks.

”Oh my god” Evan whispered, his own blush growing.

Evan went up to his knees and looked over at Connor, who was playing with his hair. Evan put a hand to Connor’s cheek and when Connor looked up with all the hope in his stunning eyes...Evan just gave an awkward smile and pulled him in.

Was the kiss perfect? No. They were both freezing cold from the water and they were both sloppy from never being kissed before, but they figured it out. Connor broke the kiss first and ran his thumb along Evan’s cheek.

”I think we should get out of here and go back to your place to talk” Connor murmured.

”Promise to kiss me too” Evan grinned.

”I’ll kiss you for forever Evan” Connor whispered, pecking the shorter boy’s lips. “But I’m cold.”

The two managed to get back to Evan’s without freezing to death and they both changed into warmer clothes before deciding to snuggle on Evan’s bed.

”What does that make us” Connor asked, keeping Evan close.

”What do you want it to be” Evan replied.

”Boyfriends?”

”I think I’d like that Connie.”

”Sap” Connor stammered.

***Cue the harp music again***

”Can I just say thank you” Evan mumbled. “For dealing with all the vampire stuff that’s happened. You totally could have left me, but you stayed.”

”You’re the Edward to my Bella” Connor whispered.

”What the hell are you two doing” Jeremy’s voice cried.

”JEREMY IM GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU” Evan roared, tackling the other vampire. Connor watched as Michael approached them, a slushy in each hand.

”I brought you one too” Micheal sighed. “They’ll be at it for awhile.”

Connor accepted the slushy and watched the two vampires roll around in the dirt. The fight ended with Evan rolling Jeremy off the cliff side and into the water.

”DONT INTURRUPT MY ANNIVERSARY AGAIN YOU ANNOYING EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE” Evan screamed.

Connor tossed Evan the pink Mountain Dew and they all watched Jeremy attempt to climb up the cliff side, but a storm had made it nearly impossible for them to get up the hill on that side a year ago.

Connor pulled Evan closer and wrapped an arm around the shorter boy as they watched Jeremy stumble. Eventually Jeremy climbed up with a huge smile on his face. Michael pulled Jeremy away from the couple and bid them farewell.

”So” Evan drawled. “What now?”

Connor took Evan’s drink from him and set it o the ground,along with his own, before tripping Evan down the cliff. Connor rolled down after him before crashing into the water.

”Why” Evan cried, lying in the water.

”Cause we’re staying here all night” Connor shrugged. “And it’s like day one all over again.”

”No” Evan protested. “Day one was different.”

”How so” Connor asked.

Evan pulled Connor over to him and tugged the taller boy on top of him. Connor looked at Evan’s small smirk and blushed.

”This is where you kissed me” Evan murmured.

Connor chuckled and smooshed the boys faces together. Evan ran a hand through Connor’s hair and pulled Connor closer.

”Evan” Connor hummed. “Thank you for giving me the best 730 days of my life.”

”And many more to come” Evan added, pulling Connor back in.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!
> 
> ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE!
> 
> Love y’all<3


End file.
